Poder
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Os gemidos mal abafados, o lábio inferior sendo mordido com força. E o leve filete de sangue escorrendo por causa dele. Somente por causa dele. - PRESENTE PRA HIEI-AND-SHINO -


_**Poder**_

* * *

As mãos pequenas e delicadas passeando pelas letras do teclado. O olhar tentando se concentrar, procurando por algo que julgava importante. E os comentários. Ditos naquela voz irritantemente animada, tão superficiais que ele sequer prestava atenção.

Mas prestava atenção no que via. E _via-a_, ali, desfrutando de toda a sua estupidez, procurando por algo tão fútil e sem conteúdo como ela própria. Insossa. Imbecil. Sem profundidade, sem detalhes que a destacassem. A bela garota boazinha que faria tudo por seu grande amor. Digno, sem dúvida. E comum. Tão comum como ele jamais queria ser.

Era comum. Era vulgar. Era tola, com todas as suas bobagens de menininha apaixonada, seguindo-o para onde quer que fosse. Alegre, como se não vivesse com um assassino em massa.

"Light-_kun_!", chamou, desviando o olhar da tela pela primeira vez. "Quando você se casar com Misa, você e Misa terão muitos filhos, não é?" Ela sorriu. "Misa gosta de crianças!"

_Tão_ pura. _Tão_ bonitinha. _Tão _tola.

Light sempre quis destruí-la.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki é mesmo muuuito chato!" Ela resmungou, fazendo uma careta. Superficial. Fútil. E Light sabia que não poderia esperar nada diferente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, num ensaio já planejado. "Ele tem motivos para suspeitar, Misa."

"Mas Light-_kun_ está fazendo o melhor para o mundo, não está? Não deviam perseguir você como se fosse um criminoso, Light-_kun_!" Light sorriu, apoiando a cabeça numa das mãos.

"Até que o mundo se adapte, Misa, isso é necessário."

Ela abraçou-o, do mesmo modo espalhafatoso e exagerado como sempre fazia. Depois, assumiu uma postura de coragem quase patética. "Mas Light-_kun_ não tem com o que se preocupar! Misa nunca vai deixar nada acontecer com Light-_kun_!

Ele quase riu. _Quase_.

"Isso pode ser mais difícil do que você pensa, Misa." E o sorriso de escárnio voltando. Era incontrolável, para ele.

"Não importa!" Ela não se abalou, sorrindo também. Só que não era de escárnio. "Misa vai fazer de tudo para ajudar Light-_kun_! Afinal, Misa ama Light-kun!" Light envolveu-a nos braços, o sorriso debochado aumentando, a voz acalentando-a como uma manta.

"Eu sei, Misa. Eu sei." E realmente sabia.

* * *

Os gemidos mal abafados, o lábio inferior sendo mordido com força. E o leve filete de sangue escorrendo por causa dele. Somente por causa dele.

Podia sentir as unhas dela em sua pele. E os sussurros incoerentes, murmurados às pressas, tão diferentes dos comentários fúteis que ele fazia questão de ignorar.

Amava-o, dizia, amava-o com todas as forças. Mas ela era tão fraca.

* * *

"Eu te amo, Misa."

As letras escapando naquele tom ensaiado que ela chamava de sinceridade. Os dedos fazendo alguns machucados na pele, sem sentir o toque dela. Mas o toque dela não importava. Importava tocá-la, despedaçá-la, ter o que restasse dela em suas mãos.

Light deslizou os dedos pelo seu corpo, o usual sorriso debochado voltando a ocupar seus lábios. Ele sempre gostou daquela textura, aquela textura que só Misa possuía.

"Também te amo, Light-_kun_."

Não a pele. Os pedaços.

* * *

Ela enterrou seu rosto no ombro dele, sorrindo, ainda sonolenta.

"Bom dia, Light-_kun_."

Light passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela e sorriu de volta. Os cabelos louros roçavam em sua pele. Podia sentir as batidas do coração dela dali. Tão tola.

Tudo nela era por ele. Por causa dele, pelos motivos dele, por tudo que ele desejava. Não importava o que fosse, não importava _como _fosse. Só precisava ser por ele. Ser investigada por ele. Perder parte da vida por ele. Cometer crimes por ele.

Em troca, ele via por ela.

Via. Via, via cada marca que deixava em seu corpo, cada mancha negra que tingia a pureza dela quando fazia algo _por ele_. E o sorriso de escárnio voltava. O sorriso que devia manchar o _seu _rosto destruía a sanidade _dela_.

Queria tê-la em seus braços, para esmagá-la. Cada toque era uma ferida a mais, uma gota de sangue que ele podia provar. Com um gosto doce. Mais doce do que os lábios dela.

Nunca conseguiu compreender. Nunca quis, também. Bastava o fato consumado, a certeza que os olhos dela gritavam. Matar por ele. Ser torturada por ele. Viver por ele.

Morrer por ele, também. Mas isso Light nunca pôde ver.

* * *

Os cabelos louros balançando conforme ela andava. Reflexos puros e belos que ele manchava com a ponta dos dedos.

"Light-_kun_, quando você conseguir matar o tal do Near, nós vamos nos casar, não vamos?"

Naquele momento, ele teve certeza.

"Sim, Misa."

De que ela estaria morta. E que o carrasco tinha um sorriso de escárnio.

* * *

Destruí-la. Despedaçá-la. Vê-la se quebrar a seus pés, ver cada uma de suas lágrimas distorcerem os contornos de seu rosto. Misa era a maior prova de seu poder.

* * *

**N/A:** Então... Pra não receber nenhum comentário do tipo "_Agora você tá achando que pode publicar QUALQUER COISA depois de 'Cores da Morte', né? Se enxerga!"_, tenho que esclarecer que eu realmente gostei dessa fic. E gostei de escreve-la. Mas, afinal, o que importa mesmo é se a Hiei-and-Shino gostar, pois a fic é dela... E foi complicado faze-la nascer.

Acabei escolhendo RaitoxMisa porque acho um casal interessante de se trabalhar, mesmo que eu não goste XD E os outros ships que estavam nos 'presentes' dela quando eu olhei definitivamente não são comigo, logo... Queria também agradecer à Chibi Anne, que me ajudou em alguns pontos. A fic acabou ficando meio curta... Mas é a intenção que conta, não?XD Bom, espero que sim. Hiei-and-Shino, tomara que você goste! /o/


End file.
